the new ages of mianite
by felorthehunter
Summary: this is the story not only of the regular mianite characters (mainly jericho,captainsparklez,tom,and sonya)
1. Chapter 1

mianite fanfiction

this story takes place in a realm ruled by three gods, mianite (the god of light), ianite (the god of balance), and dianite (the god of darkness). this magical realm is by the name of mianite (named after the god of good) and was first founded by jericho boner and tom syndicate. they were the first to worship the gods, jericho chose mianite while tom chose dianite. in time many others joined the realm most importantly jordan sparklez and sonya firefox. sonya chose mianite with her boyfriend, jericho, while sparklez chose ianite the god of balance to worship. they fought through many battles together even traveling through dimensions. but for now that does not matter but what does matter is what happens many,many years later for after all their troubles were ended the four heros of the gods (jericho boner, tom syndicate, sonya firefox, and jordan sparklez also reffered to as captain sparklez) were rewarded for their efforts to save the realm, they were granted immortality and the right to choose a certain amount of champions. these champions were also given immortality but in a different way when they were killed in battle they would have to fight through the nether (a hellish dimension) to stay alive. but that was not the only price of dying for what truly decided ur amount of power was your XP or expierience this granted super natural magic and strength in combat, but when u died you lost it all whether u were a god, a hero, or a champion you would still lose youre XP. now onto the kingdoms, tom syndicate built a large city where all worshipped dianite by the name of dianarea. sparklez built a city called jerry's forest. sonya built a snow city called borrisville, and jericho a giant dojo city called bloodmage city. but they were not the only cities dotting the mianite landscape for many people in a grand pilgramige had moved to mianite. many of these people formed clans which owned most of the other cities and all people in mianite worshipped one of the three gods. now many years after all this was done the leader of the dragon clan (a very powerfull mianite clan) a king by the name of scott dragonheart had a son ian dragonheart. and this son is the main character of this story.

5 years after ian is born

"scott come join the party we have just won a deciding battle in this war!" said the kings right hand man general bower. "yes yes, but i still cannot shake the feeling that something is wrong." the king responded. almost as if his words had power in them have the room exploded and what stood their was a giant rock. "what the hell!" bower exclaimed terrifyed. "i knew it!, i knew i knew i knew it! exclaimed the king. "bower go protect my son! the rest of you with me!" the king said running towards the chaos but there was nothing he could do blood and body parts flew all over the place. "zartoc!?" the king wondered for why owuld one of his friends be leading the charge. "i thank you for going to that battle, it made quite the opening, because now your weak and my forces will easily crush you!" zartoc, the kings long time friend, said "im more powerfull than youll ever be king dragonheart" then their blades clashed a sound of not only metal but magic enchantments aswell. BOOM! zartoc used a spell capable of desroying a building but it missed and did exactly that. "but how?" the king questioned "and why" "because dianite commands it!" zartoc yelled charging the king with his two handed blade. clang! crash! the noises of the battle go on before them. the mianites badly losing against the dianites army. "give it up you cant win!" yelled zartoc. and in the kings eyes zartoc saw that he knew he was right. while this is going on general bower is having just as difficult time getting ian and the queen to safety. "mommy whats going on?" the young child ian asked having trouble understanding. "i dont know honey just keep running" his mother commanded. "but wheres daddy?" the child asked. "probably in the front lines, im sure hell be fine" his mother answered. the three kept running untill they reached the temple of mianite built inside the city. "go, go inside ill cover you" general bower exclaimed. as they entered mother and son lit torches and ran but outside the battle was already coming to a close with dianites pushing them back almost to the mianite temple. eventually ian's mother did realize what was going on and told her son to crawl through the vents. bang! the door of the temple came crashing down. "GO!" his mother said and ian quickly and silently went but what he saw outside was much worse. for right when he left through the tunnels he looked up and saw his father decapitaded by ne of his best friends. crying he crawled and crawled.

2 days later.

"the city is destroyed my lord, nobody survived the attack" zartoc's lieutenant said. "good, good but not everyone is dead the kings son ian still lives."

"forgive me my lord i do not believe a child couldve escaped our forces." "oh but he did i can feel it the dragonheart bloodline lives on." in another place not too far from the city a group of men from the wolf clan found the young ian sleeping by the side of the road. "what should we do with him?" a member asked. "i think im going to keep him." the leader of the clan michael said. "yes as a slave, right?" the member asked. "no, as my apprentice." he answered

1 month later

"you have to keep your shoulders up cmon ian" michael said while teaching the child to fight. "if your going to go anywhere in this clan youre going to need to fight" "i think im doing pretty fine if i do say so myself!" ian said with confidence. "youre definetely a good swordsman and youre bow skills are just as good youre coming along nicely" michael said. as he said this he looked behind him at the target ian had filled with arrows. as he did this a high ranking member of the wolf clan named ironically longfang came into the training room. "sir, we have an urgent mission for you" long fang proclaimed. "ian take a break while i deal with this." michael said. "ok" ian answered. "the mission is for the mianites and ianites they need you too go assasinate a general so that they can take his city" long fang said to michael. "hmmmm ok how much are they paying?" michael asked. "a number so big i couldnt even count it" long fang answered. "ian im going to be gone for awhile keep training by yourself or with long fang ok?" michael said to ian "of course" ian answered.

(if you wish to read more from me just say so in the comment section this is my first fanfic so plz dont get mad and constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated)


	2. Chapter 2

**Mianite the New Ages**

**Part 2**

( i finished my other fanfic awhile ago and im sorry it took so long for this too be made, i didnt know how to read reviews and i thought nobody ever saw it, thank you to those who did write a review.)

As many years passed felor became stronger, faster, and alot bolder. Taking on missions of all kinds, as long as it helped others Michael was begining to start him on much harder missions untill a terrible day came.

As felor and longfang trained together on a hot summer day a mysterious noise became apparent above the sound of clashing swords and the twang of bows being fire. It started out soft so only those with the most precise (i didnt know what to say XD) ears could hear it. Eventually it became louder and louder drowning out all other noise untill the members of the wolf clan realized what it was. "Zartoc" Michael said angrilly, "long fang, felor, come with me". Felor looked at long fang curiously, he knew about the ruthless king Zartoc, he just didnt know why he would be going there. As zartoc and his small army aproached, the wolf clan got ready for a battle. As Zartoc arrived... "Zartoc what a pleaseant surprise!" michael said, "whatever could you be doing here." "well you see michael" zartoc said in an malicious deep voice "i come bearing grave news, i have learned of your under handed dealings with the ianites and mianites". michael gripped his blade preparing to take it out when he needed too. "have you now?" michael answered as zartoc pulled his blade and went for a lower swing at michael abdomen. michael being an expert swordsman blocked it and the battle begun. as soon as michael had blocked zartoc's blade a frenzy comenced zartoc swung blow after blow at michael as the two army's clashed, the wolf clan horribly out numbered began to lose immediately. Felor not trully knowing what to do slayed one of zartoc's men and looked around. many wolf clan members were running away which angered felor causing him to rush into thew battle he slew soldier after soldier, but they just kept coming. mean while zartoc and michael dueled, michael was dully impressed by how long he was lasting against Zartoc. they were both master swordsman but zartoc had many more years and had much more xp than michael. michael knew that eventually he would lose but he wanted to go down with a fight. as wolf clan after wolf clan member fell to a dianite's blade felor rushed to michael but was stopped by a sight he would never forget. he saw long fang running from the battle, ashamed he could not look at felor and escaped into the background. Felor turned and saw what was bound to happen. Zartoc didnt even waste any magical energy on michael he slew him by decapatating him in front of felor's eyes. "no!" felor yelled as he rushed at zartoc surprised zartoc backed off a step as felor surprised him with blow after blow faster than any other regular swordsman zartoc had ever seen. but allas felor never stood a chance, he lasted a full 5 minutes before zartoc used a full body bind spell to stop him. " I like you" zartoc said. "i think i shall keep you and train you myself." he then proceeded to wipe out the rest of the wolf clan that remained. without long fang, felor, and michael they didnt stand a chance none tryed to escape but took down as many soldiers as possible. after the battle zartoc loaded felor into a carriage and knocked him out. when felor awoke he was surprised to see a large castle gate...

(thank you for reading if you enjoyed leave a review please i just learned how too read them and i saw a couple reviews that wanted more of my writing, so for now im gonna explain a few things, first of all if you dont remember from my 1st paper, then know that XP can determine alot of a battle, the more enemies you slay the larger amount of XP you have meaning the larger amount of power, also this is actually just the beginning of felor and his adventures, he is actually going to become much more powerfull and dont worry he will be meeting up with some mianite characters you actually know XD, also i was wondering if you would rather i keep writing in 3rd person or if you rather i make it from just felor's point of view orrr if you want me too switch in between different points of view, thanks for reading all of my crap plz leave a review! and answer my question i will be posting this on wattpad aswell just thought you might wanna know XD thanks for reading!)


	3. Chapter 3

Mianite the New Ages

Part 3

(As you may or may not have noticed, i did a small vote in the reviews to see which point of view ppl wanted to see, only 1 person voted XD so ill be doing it from felors point of view untill people interject)

As I neared the gate i felt more and more nauseous. Now there were many things causing me too feel this way, it mightve been the fact that most of the wolf clan was dead, then again it couldve been that i was hit very hard in the face with a friking legendary sword hilt which is really quite painfull. But most likely it was the bodies. All along the huge wall of zartoc's main castle there were bodies of who i could only assume were the poor folks who had been defeated by Zartoc and his lackys. Most of them were missing there heads the rest were actually hanged by the neck along the wall. Of course there was what i learned later was trully the reason i was so nauseous. There at the very front were Ian's mother and father, in pristene condition. which made me think Zartoc must have put some sort of preservation spell on his "trophys". There heads were of course separated by there necks. It had been years since the last time i had seen my parents bodies. But i will never forget there faces despite knowing they were gonna die they had calm faces and there eyes were closed.

Now you may be wondering. Why did he refer to the parents as "ian's" parents instead of my parents, freaking weirdos instead of omg that is sooooo sad, your wondering why i refered to ian's parents instead of my parents. The explanation is simple, i am not ian, I am a different person, I had changed alot since being the scared 5 year old royal boy. And there was no way i was going to go by Ian Dragonheart anymore. No, i am Felor the hunter, expert swordsman and archer, trained by michael the wolf. Not Ian Dragonheart, rich royal boy, son of Scott Dragonheart and trained by knights. Well i guess i'll continue the story.

As i moved through the gates i saw the regular city landscape buildings everywhere, guards doing there patrols, i smelled a bakery selling fresh loaves of bread and then realized how hungry I was. we traveled through the city, as the citizens saw Zartoc's insignia they moved out of the way of the carriage. Some bruised men looked at me with pity but nothing else. As i reached the end of my joyfull carriage ride i saw Zartocs great castle, bigger than any castle i had ever seen with doors as large as the entire wolf clan building. And to top it all off there stood Zartoc at the entrance, leaning on his very large broadsword he had clearly been waiting for me.

Later on in the day

"I really hope your enjoying your stay apprentice" Zartoc said with as much cockyness he could fit in."Didnt i already tell you to stop calling me apprentice" i responded coldly."Awww, yes, you did mention that" as zartoc spoke he kept the same evil smirk that looked like it belonged to the devil himself."what do you want with me zartoc" felor said "i wont give you any information if that's what youre after. "oh no, nothing so crude, i found ur display of strength amazing in the wolf clan, being so young and yet standing against me with no magic, not many people or beasts would do that" zartoc said. "i could think of a few" felor responded. "well enough of that, i believe its time for a history lesson" zartoc said still smirking. "in the beginning of mianite there were 3 gods, Mianite, Dianite, and Ianite" zartoc was saying. "I already know this story, just like everyother child in all of mianite: felor interrupted. "awww yes well, the gods chose champions, jericho boner, sonya firefoxx, jordan sparklez, and tom syndicate, yatatata, blah blah blah" zartoc said "the part you do not know is most recent, the gods Mianite and Ianite are weak, once there war with dianite began and they started losing they left... they left no blessings no goodbyes, leaving there followers to fend for themselves against an army much stronger than theres. the four champions are all very powerfull having extremely ancient, rare, and powerfull magic." " i already know all this aswell, nothing you say is surprising." felor responded again. " yes, yes, But the reason i told you all this was because i want you to be apart of it, I want you too be become my vessel, my champion, i want you too destroy my enemies and in return you shall receive infinite power" Zartoc offered. "oh yeah cause of course im going to join the man that murdered my adopted father along with most of my friends" felor responded like the teenager he is with so much sarcasm it mightve blown up a normal mortals brain. (sarcasm by the way, again, cause you know, for funsies)

"You will accept my offer felor, or you will suffer." Zartoc finished. "Now off to your room."

(thank you guys so much for reading my stories, it is very appreciated, after all i just started this for fun and now im 3rd in 's mianite stories, and at 224 views holy crap! again thank you and keep voting on what point of view you want, thank you and have a good time reading!)


End file.
